Realize
by morphine121
Summary: Yuno is tired of Asta's shits so he explodes. BL. Yaoi. YunoAsu.


**REALIZE**

Yuno is the member of the top strongest squad in the Clover Kingdom, Golden Dawn. He usually got some difficult missions as his jobs. He had full schedule that made him busy all the time. It was really tiring. One day, he had a mission that took several days to do. It was quite harder than usual. Fought with the Eye of the Midnight Sun and the Diamond Kingdom's troublesome attack. Once the report of the mission was over, he got a few days off his job. He really thankful about it and planned to meet Asta, his secret crush to refresh his mind.

...

"Excuse me, I want to meet Asta. Can I-?"

"Oh, the Golden Dawn boy! Sorry the rooms in this base is always moving so we can't show you the way to his room." Vanessa greeted Yuno.

"Hey! You must be strong. Let's spare!" Luck as always.

"No, thanks. Then excuse me. I'm coming in."

Yuno entered the Black Bull base. He knocked every room he passed. He was shocked to find the beast cage, pets of Captain Yami. Finally, he knocked the right room he had been searching for.

"Coming!"

"Asta, it's me."

"YUNO!"

'He is always loud, but I love that voice of his. I really miss it.' thought Yuno in his mind. The door then got opened from inside. Asta's smiling face welcomed Yuno to come in.

"Come in, Yuno. It's unexpected that you visit me. I mean, this sudden."

Yuno walked inside Asta's room and shut the door behind him. He and Asta sat on the edge of Asta's bed.

"Well, I just feel like want a refresher. Being around nobles is not always easy cause I have to keep my image. You wouldn't able to do it if you were one of us."

"I see. Being around them everyday is hard. I wouldn't able to be myself anymore. I guess being in the Black Bull really suit me."

"Yeah, I think so."

"If it's you, it would surely work. You're my rival after all." Asta's words made Yuno smiling slightly.

"By the way, Asta. What else do you see me besides your rival?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just answer it."

"Well, you're my childhood friend. Sometimes you're kind of like my brother."

"... Is not there anything else?"

"What?"

"Anything more?"

"Oh. You mean, best friend?"

Suddenly the air changed as well as the expression in Yuno's handsome face. A weird silence between them. Asta accidentally hit the fatal spot of Yuno. Got him really upset. And the worst thing was... Yuno himself wasn't in a good mood in the first place.

"I came here from faraway and I only got that shit answer? Oh, come on."

"What the heck is wrong with you, Yuno? You're not like usual. Are you all right?"

"WHAT THE HECK? YOU SHOULD ASK IT TO YOURSELF!"

"H-Huh? I don't get it. Why do you suddenly get really mad now?"

"YOU WILL NEVER GET IT WITH THAT DENSE OF YOURS. "FRIENDS", YOU SAID? SCREW YOU, ASTA. I'M LEAVING."

Yuno quickly ran towards the door, opening it. Asta who was still in confuse holding Yuno's arm to stop him. But Yuno was already in rage.

"W-W-WAIT. Yuno, I'm sorry, okay? I really am so dense and all, I know it. But please don't leave-"

"SHUT UP. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. I HATE YOU."

"Forgive-"

The door was slammed shut hardly. As hard as Asta's heartbeat. In front of the door, he was standing still, stunning of confusion. Yuno left Asta with unanswered questions. Yuno had never been like this before. This was the first time he got really mad like that. Asta remembered correctly. Everytime he argued with Yuno, Yuno was always so forgiven. He always accepted his apologize with his bright smile and they ended up playing together again after made up to each other. Was it because the pressure of joining in the strong noble squad that made Yuno changed? Asta asked himself. He stayed quiet sitting behind the door of his own room. He kept thinking about his and Yuno's younger days. Yuno was his first friend. He was like his own sibling. They grew up together. They were playing and studying together. Asta must admit that Yuno was always better than him in every aspect. Like looks, personality, even brain and skill. Everybody wanted and loved him, unlike himself. But despise of that perfection, Yuno was never look down on Asta. He was always there when Asta needed him, taking care of him. He was the only one who accompanied him in the road of the capital city. He was the one who saved his life back then in the dungeon. He saved his life. Yuno. Without him, he would surely be dead.

Asta let out his tears silently. His face looked down on the ground. Yuno was really mean to him. He didn't want to lose Yuno. He needed him. It's just so sad that he was being hated by Yuno. Would it be forever? He couldn't live like that. Rivals weren't mean to be enemies. For the first time in his life, Asta felt like nothing and hopeless.

Meanwhile, Yuno was in his path towards his squad base. He kept his stoic face up. But he couldn't help to keep thinking about Asta like 'How is he doing after I left? Will he be fine? Maybe I went too far'. His sylph, Bell who was coming with him started to talk.

"You're still thinking of him? If you're that worry, why don't we just go back there?"

"Is it all right? After I left so sudden?"

"Well, let's just give it a try!"

Yuno nodded and he turned back to the Black Bull base.

"Pardon, I come-"

"Skip it. Just go ahead."

"Thank you, Sir."

After being welcomed by the Captain himself, Yuno rushed in the base, running to find Asta's room. Asta who sat crying behind his room's door jumped slightly when he heard knocks. He immediately brushed away his tears on his wet face.

"Coming!" Asta opened the door to find Yuno standing with such a worry face. He also worry why he got back. Maybe he had something left in his room. But Yuno who saw Asta with reddish eyes and wet face in front of him, suddenly felt sad and regret.

"Y-Yuno, you're back. I-I'm sorry for-" Asta's words stopped by Yuno's arms that pulled him into an embrace. He stunned. Yuno's palm held Asta's back head.

"No. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm so sorry, Asta. I got carried by my mood. I was in a really bad mood lately because of my business. I thought that seeing you maybe will cure my bad mood. But silly me, I couldn't control myself and shouted to you unreasonable. I'm really sorry, Asta."

"Y-You don't hate me?"

"No. I didn't really mean it. I would never hate you. Actually there's no way I can hate you."

Asta surprisingly cried hard on Yuno's shoulder. He never cried like that before. Because he always wanted to look strong. But this time was different.

"Ast-!"

"I'm glad that you didn't really hate me. I don't want to be hated especially by yourself, Yuno. It's just unberable thinking that you would avoid me after this. I don't want to lose you, Yuno. We are always be together since we were newborn, I just can't help to accept that we would be separated."

"Shhhh... It's all right, Asta. Anyway, there's something I need to tell you. It's that I have been in love with you."

Asta widened his eyes, got surprised. He couldn't believe what he just heard directly from Yuno.

"That's why I got mad earlier that you didn't acknowledged me as someone you love. But now I can think clearly. It's fine that you don't feel the same way. I can't become selfish. I love you, Asta. So I will never be able to hate you."

After Yuno finished his talk, Asta pulled himself back from his embrace. His sparkle watery eyes looking right to Yuno's eyes. Yuno look at him back with his same worry face.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah, why did I joke something like that? It's not like me."

"Glad to hear it!" Asta pulled Yuno back into a tight hug. Yuno blushed slightly.

"W-Well, I don't really understand what kind of love you're talking about. But, I'm happy that you love me. I love you too, Yuno."

"Y-You what?"

"I love you too, Yuno. You're always be the only one I can trustful."

Yuno couldn't contain his happiness, satisfied with the answer he just got after his confession. His face got flushed.

"Asta, can I give something for you before I leave?"

"Go on."

"But first, please close your eyes."

"Eh? Well, it's just like when we were little right? When we're about to get surprise."

Asta laughed while closing his eyes. Yuno smiled hearing Asta's words about their childhood. Then he gave his sylph a sign to keep silent before he leaned in and brushed his lips softly against Asta's. Asta who was very surprised couldn't help to open his eyes wide. His face got redder every seconds. The comfortable feeling of kissing with Yuno got his eyes back to shut again. It was his first kiss, and he had no problem if it was taken by Yuno.

"FUCK YOU, LOVEBIRDS. CAN'T YOU SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR?!" It was Magna's voice.

Asta and Yuno jumped back in reality looking at the Black Bull's members who watching both of them. They hadn't really care about the open door those times. They just simply forgot it when they got back to each other.

"Oh no. My meal saving prince is already with Asta. My heart just get broken. I need to cheer myself up eating tons of food!" said Charmy making Bell laughed out loud at her.

"Congratulations, boys!" greeted Vanessa.

"I'm gonna kill you two together." Obviously it was Captain Yami's threat with his releasing dark mana that made Yuno and Asta couldn't help to feel guilty.

"WE'RE SORRY, CAPTAIN YAMI!"

...


End file.
